


Ситхи Люк и Лея (и их семья)

by Star_Wars_dark_Side, Uporoboros



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, повседневность, приключения, ситх!Падме AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781905) by [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati). 



Лея Скайуокер взглянула на своего отца и спросила:

 

— Папа? Почему мы их отпускаем?

 

Энакин Скайуокер вздохнул:

 

— Потому что Оби-Ван сказал, что это хорошая идея.

 

— Это я знаю, но почему?

 

Энакин пожал плечами.

 

— Ему легче прислушиваться к Светлой стороне, и это значит, что он видит недоступное нам.

 

— И потому что я так сказал, Лея! — вмешался Оби-Ван Кеноби. — Этот контрабандист и его приятель-вуки однажды сыграют важную роль. Я не уверен точно, какую именно. Но сыграют.

 

Лея вздохнула.

 

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, дядя Оби-Ван, — проворчала она. — Кроме того, он надоедливый и непочтительный. Не представляю, как он вообще может оказаться важным.

 

Оби-Ван хитро улыбнулся и признал:

 

— Я тоже не знаю, но он обретёт значение — они оба. В этом я уверен.

 

Лея уставилась хмурым взглядом на палубу под ногами и пробурчала:

 

— Ладно. Но можно я его немного припугну?

 

Энакин рассмеялся:

 

— Действуй, принцесса!

 

***

 

Окружённая почти ощутимыми волнами угрозы, Лея прошествовала к контрабандисту и его кораблю. Под её взглядом нахальная ухмылка истаяла. Вуки, вероятно, был внутри корабля и готовился к старту.

 

Контрабандист выглядел так, будто хочет сбежать, но быстро взял себя в руки и приосанился, на лицо вернулась усмешка, хоть и более натянутая.

 

— И что же я могу для вас сделать, ваше высочество?

 

Лея сознательно позволила своим глазам вспыхнуть жёлтым на пару секунд — достаточно для того, чтобы он заметил, но не слишком долго для уверенности в том, что именно видел.

 

— Ты можешь бежать, — прорычала она. — Если когда-нибудь мне попадёшься — последствия тебе не понравятся.

 

Лея на мгновение вгляделась в собеседника и ощутила проблеск... чего-то неясного.

 

— А может, и понравятся, — задумчиво протянула она, — но человек вроде тебя... Всё же я сомневаюсь.

 

Ухмылка снова исчезла.

 

— Кто ты?

 

Лея удостоила его ледяной усмешкой:

 

— Женщина, которая отпускает тебя на волю... пока что.

 

Она развернулась и пошла прочь, убедившись, что контрабандист не заметил, какое сильное впечатление произвёл. Он и впрямь хорошо держался против неё, это ей запомнится.

 

Все наблюдали за отбытием грузового корабля. Оби-Ван смотрел на Лею с лёгким укором.

 

— Лея, — проворчал он, — тебе и в самом деле не следовало так его пугать.

 

— А если честно, Лея, что это было за «может, тебе и понравится то, что я сделаю»? — перебил Энакин.

 

Лея пожала плечами:

 

— Просто хотела застать его врасплох. Сейчас мы отправимся домой к маме и Люку, да?

 

Оби-Ван сдался и засмеялся.

 

— Она прямо как ты, — обвинил он Энакина. — Но говорит верно: нам нужно возвращаться на Морабанд. Мне не нравится забираться так далеко в Республиканские пространства. Джедаи могут нас отыскать, если не будем осторожными.

 

***

 

Падме Амидала-Скайуокер усмехнулась, бросив взгляд на своего сына — сейчас он уже перерос её, но всё ещё даже близко не догнал в росте отца.

 

— Ты прямо-таки излучаешь нетерпение, Люк. Даже я это чувствую.

 

Тот удивлённо вытаращился: раньше мать никогда не улавливала его ощущений.

 

— Я просто не могу дождаться, когда увижу папу и Лею, мама. И дядю Оби-Вана.

 

Падме улыбнулась:

 

— Ты же знаешь, Люк, что они встречались со Старейшинами. Ты сам хотел пропустить это путешествие, потому что у тебя были сложности с той техникой излечения, которую тебе хотелось бы освоить.

 

Лицо Люка озарилось улыбкой:

 

— Дядя Оби-Ван будет счастлив, что у меня получилось. Он всегда говорит, что мы, Скайуокеры, слишком часто получаем ранения.

 

— И сам он не лучше, как любит повторять твой отец.

 

— Ага, — ответил Люк радостно и, помедлив, спросил:

 

— Почему никто никогда и слова не говорит о дяде Оби-Ване? Он... совсем не такой Тёмный, как все остальные.

 

Падме снова улыбнулась:

 

— В этом прелесть нашего Ордена, Люк. Старейшины приняли Оби-Вана как ситха, и сам он представляется ситхом для тех в галактике, кто может что-то сказать. Так что он и есть ситх.

 

— Но... в нём всё же до сих пор столько Света.

 

— Даже будучи ситхом, Люк, Оби-Ван всегда останется и джедаем тоже, — Падме усмехнулась. — Но не ошибись, не нужно его недооценивать. Он всё равно даст фору почти всем самым могущественным ситхам.

 

Люк закатил глаза.

 

— Я знаю, мама, — и сразу же просиял. — Они здесь!

 

Падме подняла взгляд, зная, что сын чувствует родных на большем расстоянии, и стала ждать, пока остальная её семья вернётся домой.

 

***

 

Лея прокралась к Люку в комнату, как делала с тех пор, когда их в четыре года поселили в разные спальни. Конечно, в половине случаев это он пробирался в комнату к ней.

 

Люк поднял глаза от датапада и спросил:

 

— Удалось натворить что-нибудь интересное?

 

Лея пожала плечами:

 

— Напугала контрабандиста. Убедилась, что джедаи по-прежнему не отыщут свой зад даже с картой. Спорила с дядей Оби-Ваном о Свете и Тьме и о том, каким образом уравновешивать их так, как делает папа.

 

— Так что обычная поездочка вышла, — сказал Люк, и Лея согласно кивнула.

 

— Я... Я думаю, дядя Оби-Ван хотел бы снова вернуться к джедаям. Самую малость.

 

Люк вздохнул:

 

— Я тоже так думаю. Но он не может и знает это. Не похоже, будто он жалеет о том, что пришлось использовать Тёмную сторону, чтобы убить Сидиуса, когда мы ещё были малышами.

 

— Но он скучает по друзьям-джедаям.

 

Люк насупился и проговорил:

 

— Так плохо, что мы не можем похитить некоторых из них и привезти сюда, заставить понять Силу и то, какая она на самом деле.

 

Глаза Леи расширились, а затем она расплылась в ухмылке:

 

— И почему нет?


End file.
